Guilty Pleasure
by hanaaizen
Summary: [Sequel of Cancer] Menjalani hubungan yang menyakitkan tidak membuat hati kecil Ayukawa Rein berhenti mencintai kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Namun di hari itu, pria yang bertemu dengannya di pemakaman berhasil menggelitik perasaannya. / MidorimaxOCxAkashi / Warn inside!


**A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **"Guilty Pleasure"**

 **[Sequel of Cancer]**

 **by**

 **hanaaizen**

 **Summary:**

 **Menjalani hubungan yang menyakitkan tidak membuat hati kecil Ayukawa Rein berhenti mencintai kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Namun di hari itu, pria yang bertemu dengannya di pemakaman berhasil menggelitik perasaannya.**

 **Pair: Midorima Shintarou x OC x Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Warn: TYPO! a bit OOC, rated berubah-ubah, tidak menjamin 'feels', Father!Midorima, Badass!Akashi, reverse harem.**

* * *

 **Guilty Pleasure: Shadows**

* * *

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu begitu. Dan aku ingin kamu bahagia dan meneruskan hidupmu tanpa aku disisimu. Mungkin aku tidak ada disisimu dan tak dapat terlihat olehmu, tapi aku ada disini,"katamu sambil menunjuk tepat di dadaku._

 _"_ _Tidak! Jangan!"_ _aku berteriak agar kamu berhenti menghilang. Bayangmu yang perlahan menghilang. Menjadi butiran debu yang hilang tersapu angin._

 _"_ _[NAME]!"_

Aku terpenjerat bangun.

Pukul 01.00 dini hari.

 _Mimpi itu lagi._

 _Dada ini..._

 _Dada ini kenapa?_

 _... Kenapa terasa sesak?_

 _Kenapa air mata ini tak henti-hentinya mengalir setiap teringat sosokmu yang telah tiada?_

 _Kenapa aku selalu dihantui oleh bayangmu setiap aku memejamkan mata?_

 _Sudah 4 bulan lamanya dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa._

Aku menoleh ke sisi kasur yang kosong dan terasa dingin disana. Tak ada lagi sosok hangat yang meniduri sisi kasur itu.

Perlahan-lahan aroma tubuhmu mulai memudar disana.

 _Aku bisa gila jika beranggapan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah kamu pergi._

 _Sempat aku berpikir bahwa disaat aku tertidur, aku akan melupakan tentangmu sejenak. Berlari dari kenyataan. Tapi..._

 _Kenapa kenyataannya berbalik dengan yang aku inginkan._

 _Aku melihatmu. Melihat sosokmu di sana._

 _Di alam mimpiku._

 _Kembali memutar ingatan yang manis._

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan?_

 _Aku melihat sosokmu. Tapi, terasa menyakitkan._

Aku memukul-mukul dadaku sesak. Membenamkan wajahku di bantal.

Aku berteriak di atas bantal itu.

Berteriak frustasi sekencang-kencangnya.

 _Merindukanmu apa sesakit ini?_

Tapi aku tidak berharap agar bayangmu menghilang dari mimpiku.

Walaupun setiap melihat bayangmu terasa menyakitkan,

Aku merasa candu terhadapmu. Layaknya seorang pecandu jarum suntik. Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi.. secara tidak langsung membuat perasaan tenang dan menjadi candu.

Kelopak mataku perlahan terasa berat.

Dan perlahan-lahan pula aku kembali tidur.

* * *

Sinar matahari menyapa pagi itu, jam waker berdering nyaring dari lantai atas kamar Ryouhei.

"Hn." Aku mendudukkan badanku yang terasa kaku. Meregangkan leherku dan lenganku.

 _Dan satu hari lagi tanpamu. Genap sudah 4 bulan tanpamu disini._

Aku menyambar ponselku. Menghidupkan layarnya yang terdapat sosokmu, Ryouhei, dan aku yang sedang tersenyum sumringah.

Foto itu diambil 2 bulan sebelum vonis kematianmu itu.

* * *

Kamu mengenakan syal rajutan dan duduk di atas kursi roda, Ryouhei dengan kaos super hero kesukaannya, Thor. Dan aku, mengenakan jas putih dokter.

 _Pagi itu di taman rumah sakit yang tidak begitu ramai._

 _"_ _Cheese!" katamu waktu itu._

 _Aku dan Ryouhei serempak mencium kedua pipimu bersamaan._

 _"_ _Hei!" pekikmu sambil tertawa renyah kaget karena kelakuan kami barusan yang mencium kedua pipimu._

 _Aku berlari kecil mengambil ponselku yang aku sandarkan di tumpukan batu. Tempat yang tepat untuk mengambil gambar dengan pengaturan timer._

 _"_ _Mouu~ Shin, pasti gambarnya jelek ya?" ujarmu saat aku berjalan kembali ketempatmu dan Ryouhei._

 _Aku melihat gambar yang baru saja diambil._

 _"_ _gambarnya bagus kok, iya kan Ryouhei?" kataku sambil memberikan ponselku ke Ryouhei._

 _Dengan cepat Ryouhei menyambarnya._

 _"_ _Ini bagus, otousan! Wajah okasan jadi lucu begitu!" goda Ryouhei sambil melirik jail ke arahmu._

 _"_ _Hei! Aku juga mau lihat!" serumu yang menunjukkan wajah memelas._

 _"_ _Cium Ryouhei sama Otousan dulu! Nanti Ryouhei kasih lihat deh!" senyum jail mengembang di bibir Ryouhei._

 _"_ _Tunggu! Kenapa harus mencium Otousan juga, nanodayo?!" rona merah muncul di kedua pipiku._

 _"_ _Nma, Shin. Sini aku cium dulu." Godamu yang semakin membuat wajahku terlihat makin bodoh dan merah._

 _"_ _Tidak mau, nanodayo." Tolakku yang sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menolaknya._

 _"_ _Ayo, Otousan! Cuma di pipi saja kok! Nanti Ryouhei juga!" kali ini Ryouhei mendorong kakiku agar berjalan mendekat ke sosokmu._

 _Akhirnya aku menyerah dan berjalan ke arahmu._

 _Tiba-tiba saja kamu memelukku hangat. Membuatku berlutut di hadapanmu yang sedang duduk di kursi roda._

 _Kedua tanganmu menangkup wajahku, mencium kedua pipiku, kemudian keningku._

 _"_ _Aishiteru, Midorima Shintarou." Ucapmu sambil mengusap-usap pipiku dengan ibu jarimu._

 _Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan lembutnya belaian kasihmu._

 _"_ _Aku juga, Midorima [Name]."_

 _Aku kembali membuka mataku dan kembali berdiri._

 _"_ _Nma, sekarang Ryouhei!" serumu sambil terkikik pelan, membentangkan tanganmu yang langsung memeluk Ryouhei ketika dia sudah berada di pelukanmu._

 _"_ _Aishiteru, Midorima Ryouhei." Katamu sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ryouhei lembut._

 _"_ _Aku juga sayang Okasan" kata Ryouhei sambil mencium pipimu._

 _"_ _Hee~ Seharusnya Okasan yang cium Ryouhei." Katamu yang langsung disusul dengan mencium kedua pipi Ryouhei._

 _"_ _Sekarang Okasan mau lihat fotonya." Tunutmu._

 _"_ _Tidak mau, weeek~" langgar Ryouhei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahmu._

 _Aku hanya tergelak tawa melihat aksi Ryouhei yang kembali menggodamu._

 _"_ _Ryouhei!" pekikmu kesal._

 _Dan tak lama, akhirnya, Ryouhei menyerah dan memberikan ponselku kepadamu._

 _"_ _Waaah kenapa wajahku jadi seperti ini? tapi, biarkan saja, itu natural kan? Candid." Katamu sambil tergelak melihat ekspresimu sendiri._

* * *

Hm..

Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat hari menyenangkan itu.

Aku keluar kamar dan pergi menuju lantai atas untuk memastikan Ryouhei sudah bangun atau belum.

"Ohayo, Otousan." Sapanya hangat saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ohayo, Ryouhei." Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk bersebelahan di atas kasur Ryouhei.

Aku mengusap surai hitam Ryouhei yang mengingatkanku akan surai kepunyaanmu.

"Otousan, Ryouhei mau mandi dulu ya." Katanya sambil memelukku sebentar.

"Iya, sayang. Semua barang untuk sekolah sudah disiapkan, nanodayo?" tanyaku lembut.

"Hn!" angguknya mantap sambil mengacungkan jempol lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai sambil menyampirkan handuk di bahunya.

 _Sudah 4 bulan dan Ryouhei cepat beradaptasi dengan Okasannya yang sudah tiada._

 _Ryouhei benar-benar anak yang kuat._

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa sepertinya?_

 _Setidaknya berpura-pura baik-baik saja._

Aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku membawa pulang masakan dari Okasanku, dan sesekali masakan Okasanmu.

Aku menyiapkan roti panggang dengan selai. Susu untuk Ryouhei dan teh untukku.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, aku mengambil ponselku yang berada di saku celanaku dan mencari kontak 'Otousan' disana.

Aku menelponnya,

"Moshi-moshi." Kataku.

"Moshi-moshi, Ohayo, Shintarou!" seperti biasa, suara ceria itu terdengar di ujung sana.

"Ohayo. Langsung saja ya, Otousan. Aku hari ini meminta izin terlambat sebentar, nanodayo. Aku akan mengunjungi makamnya pagi ini setelah mengantar Ryouhei sekolah." Terangku.

"Hm.. baiklah, berhati-hatilah di jalan Shin. Setelah pulang dari pemakaman, langsung mampir ke rumah untuk mengambil masakan Okasanmu ya?"

"Iya. Sudah aku tutup dulu." Kataku ketika melihat Ryouhei menuruni tangga.

"Ayo kita sarapan, setelah itu Otousan akan mandi dan kita berangkat bersama-sama ya, Ryouhei?" pagi itu memang tidak biasanya aku bangun kesiangan. Biasanya sebelum sarapan, aku sudah bangun dan mandi.

"Otousan belum mandi? Pantas saja bau." Goda Ryouhei sambil mengambil tempat duduk dan menyambar roti panggang yang terdapat coklat leleh di dalamnya.

"Ah, enggak kok. Otousan tidak mandi saja sudah wangi dan tampan. Apalagi kalau mandi? Okasanmu saja sampai naksir Otousan, nanodayo." Aku berkata penuh dengan percaya diri yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Iyadeh, Otousan tampan." Katanya sambil menggigit roti itu.

* * *

Aku membawa seikat bunga mawar merah yang tadi aku beli di tengah perjalanan setelah mengantar Ryouhei.

Bunga mawar itu terlihat segar di mata.

 _Aku tidak pernah tau bunga kesukaanmu, aku memberikan mawar karena menurutku, mawar itu cantik. Sepertimu. Tapi, kadang bisa melukai siapapun yang tidak berhati-hati saat menyentuhnya. Apakah itu dirimu?_

Makammu tak jauh dari pohon plum yang membuatnya menjadi lebih rindang dan indah.

"Hai, sudah 4 bulan lamanya ya?" aku mengusap-usap cincin pernikahan kami lagi.

"Lihat apa yang aku bawa untuk bulan yang keempat ini." kataku sambil meletakkan bunga mawar itu di depan batu nisanmu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan memanjatkan doa untukmu."

Aku berdoa. Mendoakanmu semoga kamu baik-baik saja disana.

Setidaknya 3 menit aku telah memanjatkan doaku.

"Waah, aku belum melihat siaran Oha Asa hari ini. apa kamu mau menemaniku melihat Oha Asa?" aku berjalan menuju sisi makammu dan berjongkok disana.

 _'_ _Hari ini Cancer berada di urutan ketiga! Usahakan untuk membawa lucky itemmu berupa cincin!'_

"Wah, aku nomor 3. Kamu nomor berapa ya?" tanyaku seakan-akan aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _'_ _Hari ini [Name's zodiak] berada diurutan pertama! Jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi tempat peribadatan!'_

"Aku kalah darimu nih. Haha." Aku memaksakan tawa dan suara ceria di setiap perkataanku.

Aku memandang batu nisanmu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku—"

"Aku—merindukanmu..."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, air mata membasahi kedua pipiku.

Aku mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan yang aku bawa. Sapu tangan yang pada hari pertama aku berikan padamu. Di hari kita pertama bertemu.

"Apa aku bisa mencari penggantimu walaupun aku tau bahwa sosokmu tak akan pernah tergantikan?" rasa nyeri kembali menjalar di dadaku.

"aku mencintaimu," aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"aku merindukanmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan penggantimu."

"kembalilah padaku, [Name]."

"Kembalilah."

"Kembalilah pulang, [Name]. Aku dan Ryouhei menunggumu disana."

"Aku berharap kamu disini. Memarahiku karena menangisi hal yang sudah tiada."

"Memarahiku karena melakukan hal bodoh."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mengusap air mataku.

"Maafkan aku jika aku belum bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk saat ini."

"Maafkan ketidakmampuanku untuk melupakanmu dan mencari penggantimu dalam waktu yang singkat. Semua begitu sulit tanpamu disini, [Name]."

Aku mencium batu nisan itu satu kali lagi dan berjalan keluar pemakaman.

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, [Name]."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan Hana! Um, Hana sdh menghilang beberapa minggu yang lalu soalnya masih keteteran buat ngatur jadwal sekolah dan kegiatan organisasi. Etto-jadi jarang ke ffn.

YAP! Ini remake sequel Cancer. Jadi, Hana ubah konsepnya (buat yang pernah baca sequelnya pasti tau kan?:D). Dan untuk Cancer sendiri sudah berakhir di istri Midorima yang meninggal.

Maaf kalo kurang dapet feel atau gimana gitu ya. Dan untuk yang menunggu kemunculan OC dan Akashi tunggu bentar lagi ya

Ok, last thing.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
